


You and Me

by Fallenstars2020



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: ENHYPEN powers, Enhypen magic, M/M, Magic AU, engene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstars2020/pseuds/Fallenstars2020
Summary: Jungwon's invisible blanket flew away, uncovering the younger boy, who instinctively went for it. The tall figure started approaching Sunghoon's little brother at a faster pace. No! he wouldn't get his brother, let them kill him but not his baby brother. Sunghoon felt a way of anger as he aimed at the direction towards where the man was coming from, he felt how the wind pushed strongly against his face, and he levitated for a few seconds before launching a powerful spell, he aimed well and then fell as pain went through his body, numbness.....................The boy in front of him left Sunghoon frozen in his place, he just kept staring at him, while the other waved at him friendly. He drew himself out of his trance, and offered to shake a hand with the other boy "Hi, I'm Sunghoon" he said while blushing."Nice name, I'm Heeseung by the way"
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Sunghoon sat looking at the sunset>or how long could they have been running? Sincerely he had already lost track of time, he was tired, they had done nothing, literally, yet he and his little brother had to suffer because of it. He looked at his brother his gaze was distant, tired. Jungwon, his brother, he was young was supposed to be enjoying his life, not stuck with him running away and barely surviving. He really wished he could be able to give him that life one day, a better life Sunghoon made a tent in the prairie in which they were, he was really hoping that this place was safe enough for the night. He wished he could have chosen a safer place, but Jungwon was sick, and he refused to overwork his brother, even if he meant he would spend a sleepless night in order not to be caught. They could come for them at any second.

After Sunghoon had sent the tent Jungwon quickly fell asleep, and Sunghoon was about to do the same, he hadn't been sleeping much lately, he never slept much, after running away for so much time, you start losing hope, he thought his features could show that. He could still remember that in the past, people would admire him for his ethereal beauty. He was the boy with deep black hair, fair skin, pretty pink lips, and deep brown eyes. Yet right now considering his current living conditions he doubted anything had remained from that beauty, after all, your nice features eventually wear out right?

His thoughts consumed him as he was falling asleep, but suddenly a sound made him wide awake, someone was coming for them he could feel it. He went out of his tent and saw a tall figure in the distance. They were in trouble.

"Hoonie what is happening," said his sleepy little brother who had been woken up by Sunghoon's sudden movement.

"Stay back Jungwonie, they found us," said Sunghoon as he protectively covered his little brother putting an invisible blanket over him. He searched with his gaze for the person who was hunting them. It was late at night, hard to see but he still managed to see a tall dark figure in the distance the figure, seemed to have noticed he was stared by Sunghoon and his brother, the man started transporting every time closer and closer to them. He appeared in different locations, it was a weird tactic, but maybe he wasn't able to transport through long distances. Sunghoon fired some of his spells at him yet it wasn't working, none of the spells were hitting him.

Jungwon's invisible blanket flew away, uncovering the younger boy, who instinctively went for it. The tall figure started approaching Sunghoon's little brother at a faster pace. No! he wouldn't get his brother, let them kill him but not his baby brother. Sunghoon felt a way of anger as he aimed at the direction towards where the man was coming from, he felt how the wind pushed strongly against his face, and he levitated for a few seconds before launching a powerful spell, he aimed well and then fell, as pain went through his body, numbness.

Jungwon shook him as he woke up, he looked in the direction from where the man had been coming from, frozen. Literally, he had almost frozen the whole prairie, he was amazed, but he knew there was no time to admire his newly discovered ability, they had to run.

"Wonnie, let's go quickly," said sunghoon while attempting to stand up. The younger helped him, he gave one last look at his frozen opponent. Then he felt sweat leave his forehead as his worst fear came true, he heard cracks. Coming from the ice, his enemy was frozen in, the man was freeing himself. "Run Jungwon, run, do it for me please, I'll save you some time" The younger boy looked hesitant, he refused to let his brother, but nonetheless he obeyed, he knew that opposing what his brother said would also make his brother lose time and they would end up even more harmed. Sunghoon was scared, he wasn't going to deny it but he had already established to himself that dying for his brother was a worthy cause. The man managed to breakout, but he was visibly exhausted, Sunghoon aimed, ready to fire, however, the man crumbled at his feet.

"Wait, don't fire! I won't harm you, I swear! " the mand pleaded. Sunghoon looked at him confused, wasn't he supposed to capture them? "Let me explain, I know you are running, I can help you, actually I want to help you" stated the figure.

"I'm Jay, I'm 19, you should come with us, we can help you"

Us? Sunghoon thought, weren't they the organization hunting them? The guy seemed trustworthy but at this point in his life, he had some trust issues. His thoughts were interrupted by a spell which almost him, it sounded like a bullet almost hitting him, if the spell was powerful enough it could have the same effect as one. Nonetheless, the spell hadn't been aimed at him, It had been aimed at the man named Jay, who was only a year older than him?

The said older boy had easily made a small shield and protected himself from the spell, which didn't seem very powerful and had been fired by none other than his little brother.

"Baby spells? Seriously?" laughed Jay. Sunghoon looked at him a bit annoyed, if he was supposed to trust him, the boy had to be nice at least. Jungwon was confused, some moments ago his brother had been fighting with the stranger but now both males seemed to be talking? Sunghoon noticed the confusion in his brother's eyes, he pulled him closer, still not trusting th guy named Jay.

"Jungwonie it's ok, let him talk, he has got some explaining to do", Jungwon looked at his older brother, he just nodded he didn't trust the man, but he trusted his brother, and that was enough.

"Look, just come with us I promise not to harm you nor your little brother, I wasn't trying to attack you that is why I didn't fire any spells" Sunghoon wasn't convinced by the older's answer. "Look, I'm your best choice right now, the people coming for you are nearby, and you know it, just trust me" Sunghoon sighed he knew Jay was right he could hear them too, it was either getting probably killed by them or going with this Jay guy, who he had kind of defeated? Jay smiled while seeing the younger's expression.

"There is a portal to our base in this tree," Jay said as if what he had just said was the most normal thing in the world. Jungwon looked as stunned as Sunghoon when the boy opened the portal, Jay just grinned at them, he seemed to be enjoying their confusion. The brothers followed him through the portal.

" Welcome to ENHYPEN" said Jay as they crossed the portal. As Sunghoon looked around he was astonished, and he could tell his younger brother was too, the place was so modern and pretty. Probably Sunghoon hadn't been in such a nice place in a very long time. "I'll show you and your brother your rooms, we will discuss the rest tomorrow". Sunghoon admired the place as they went by, they went through some corridors, modern corridors, some of them had paintings, and other texts, maps, etc. They stopped in front of a door, Sunghoon had almost bumped into Jay when they stopped because he hadn't been observing the path much."This is your brother's room" announced Jay happily as he opened the door. Jungwon looked as if he had stars in the eyes, the room was big and seemed to have a lot of amenities. Sunghoon was about to hold his brother's hand tightly to indicate he wouldn't leave his brother to sleep alone in that room, but the younger had quickly entered happily to the room, he sighed. "Well let's head to your room then," Jay said smiling while continuing through the corridor, Sunghoon gave a last glance to Jungwon's room before following Jay.

"So who are you, and what is this place?" asked Sunghoon as they walked past another corridor.

"I'll explain that tomorrow, don't worry too much about it" Jay responded as they continued walking. Suddenly a boy approached them.

"Hi Jay, I'm assuming he is the newcomer" The boy in front of him left Sunghoon frozen in his place, he just kept staring at him, while the other waved at him friendly. He drew himself out of his trance, and offered to shake a hand with the other boy "Hi, I'm Sunghoon" he said while blushing.

"Nice name, I'm Heeseung by the way"


	2. Chapter 2

His routine was the same, or at least he felt so, it was always doing the same thing over and over again. He knew he was young, everybody was constantly reminding him, but yet somehow he felt old, it wasn't like being young changed much though, after all, he was bound to die, his time was limited, he sighed. Sometimes, he wished all of his problems could just fade away, why did he desire what he could not acquire? 

Those thoughts made him want to cry, he curled himself in his bed. A knock was heard on the door, with a simple spell he opened it. The person coming to visit him was frequent, well almost everyone was with him actually. But he couldn't help but feel bad because the other ones looked at him with pity. With time his skin had become really pale, and well even he sometimes thought he looked like a ghost, others had told him too. He thought it was a sign he was running out of time.

The person entered, he noticed the younger boy curling on his bed, he looked at him with fondness in his eyes and tried to comfort him. "it's going to be alright, don't worry" the person said while hugging him, "new people have come, one of them is around your age you should meet them" he proposed.

"I'll try, but right now I think I am going to sleep" answered the younger as if he had no interest in meeting the new people.

"You aren't dead yet you know" the older looked at him annoyed. "Look, I care for you and that is why I want the best for you, your destiny can still be changed, or maybe at least you should make the most of it" "Okay, I'll try to meet them". The older smiled and hugged the younger, he then left the room, leaving the younger alone with his thoughts again.

\---------------------------------

" Nice name I'm Lee Heeseung by the way"

The new guy in front of him had eyes that had something on them, something that made his heart skip a bit.

"Heeseung hyung, I was taking him to his room" Jay stated with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I won't bother you then, you should go to sleep you must be tired" Heeseung smiled as he said that, god sunghoon loved his smile. Then Heeseung left them, disappearing through the corridor. "Anyways, that is heeseung hyung, as he has already told you, he is really nice, and he is the oldest among us, so yeah" Jay had interrupted his thoughts again, yet he didn't find it annoying anymore, he was actually getting more comfortable around him. Then they stopped at another door, "umm, this is your dorm, sleep tight!" Jay said in a joking manner and left him. He explored the place, it was pretty it had a lot of amenities. The room was a contrast of black and white giving it a modern look, there were some windows, a desk, a few modern drawers with mirrors, a nice couch with a tv, another door, etc. It looked like one of those expensive hotel rooms, except that bigger. 

He was tired so he supposed sleeping was the best option. Maybe trusting these guys was a good idea after all. Lee Heeseung he thought, something about him felt familiar, yet his brain couldn't focus on it because when thinking of him his heart would take control

—————-

"Hi hyung "

"Jay?! What are you doing here? " Heeseung asked surprised as he attempted to hide some papers he seemed to have been reading before Jay arrived.

"Don't hide it hyung, I know what you have been doing" the younger said with worry in his eyes. His hyung was constantly going to sleep very, late, and proof of that was how tired he looked. Yet through all his hyung never failed to be a rock of comfort for all of them he really valued that.

Heeseung sighed "I'm sorry" he lowered his head as he apologized. 

"Don't apologize, you have done nothing wrong, What I don't want you to do is to overwork yourself, come on Let's go to sleep" 

Heeseung nodded, Jay was satisfied, the older was always somewhere in his mind, he felt butterflies when he was congratulated by him and felt shame when he failed to meet his expectations. He hoped that one day, maybe when all of this was solved they could become something more than friends. He wanted to be Heeseung's joy and loyal companion, forever if it was possible, but in the meantime, Heeseung only saw him as a younger brother, and Jay had nothing against it.

They slept together that night, nights with Heeseung were always something to look forward to, they were frequent, he made them frequent.

\--------------------

The next morning when Sunghoon woke up, there was someone looking at him......, wait what? He grabbed his scrambled blankets and cornered himself in the corner of his bed as a protective instinct. 

The guy who had been staring again immediately blushed and started apologizing frantically. " I'm sorry, sorry for scaring you, I was trying to transport to the kitchen but ended here, you must be the new member, I'm Jake by the way, sorry for the bad impression". Sunghoon visibly relaxed, but still replied with a doubting voice "I'm Sunghoon nice to meet you".

This Jake guy had a puppy aura which made him want to trust him, was he going mad? What was up with trusting so many people easily lately? "Well owing to the fact that you have already woken up we should go have breakfast together" proposed Jake. Sunghoon accepted he was hungry after all, "Yeah, but I will go for my brother first", "Ok, I'll meet you at the kitchen then".

\-----

Jake had been trying to teleport around their place, some new technology they had now allowed them to teleport through the house without the necessity of having that magic, yet he wasn't so good at it. He was hungry so he was trying to head to the kitchen to make some breakfast, yet he was failing terribly, he then appeared in the room of the new member, and he couldn't help but admire his beauty while he slept. He just stayed staring at him until he woke up and the other boy was startled by him, he apologized and offered him to eat breakfast together. The other boy had accepted. He was satisfied.

Then he remembered that the other boy had a younger brother, he had someone in mind who could accompany him, well perhaps not accompany him perhaps, it would be the opposite, Jungwon would be accompanying the other boy. This could make both of them happy and maybe even bond, so he headed towards the room.

\----

Sunghoon looked around the room and found the drawers, there he found some clothes, he perfectly remembered Jay telling him that everything in the room would be for him, so he changed his clothing to some he had found in the drawer. He stood in front of the mirror, checking his appearance, surely not impress anybody, Sunghoon felt embarrassed at himself, he had only seen the boy once, he pushed away the thought and headed to Jungwon's room.

He had a pretty good memory, so it wasn't a hard task. The real problem was going to be getting to the kitchen, he had no idea how to get there. He then opened his brother's room, which looked almost exactly like his, to find him asleep. He checked his temperature and was happy that his brother was healthy again, Jungwon had him worried last night.

\----------

Jungwon found his brother looking at him when he woke up, he was happy. "Good morning hyung, how did you sleep?" "Great thanks, Jungwonie" answered his brother. His brother seemed calmer than yesterday, actually yesterday he seemed he was freaking out. And well you couldn't blame him, what had happened to them yesterday wasn't something you could see every day

Looking at him he remembered how handsome his brother was, especially now that he was well dressed and had combed his hair. His brother told him to change his clothes and put on some of the clothes in the drawers so they could go and have some food, he obeyed. It was what he always did, after all, he owed his life to his brother. And he appreciated him with all his heart.

He was surprised at the amount of clothing there was, he settled for a pair of jogging pants and a sweater, he then followed his brother out of the room, "Hyung do you know where are we supposed to eat?", Jungwon asked. " Nope," Jungwon giggled.

As they walked through the corridors they chatted a little bit. Jungwon wasn't at his best tho, his head was still pounding, but he didn't give it much thought, still, he didn't fail to listen to someone who seemed to be pleading for something at a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for all the kudos you left. I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The guy who was pleading for something at the door then gave up, looking defeated. He turned around and saw Jungwon and Sunghoonstaring at him, a smile was drawn on his face, he looked at them and smiled genuinely. " hi you must be Jungwon, I'm Jake by the way" Jungwon nodded and they shook hands with Jake, he was very nice. "Well let's head for breakfast, I'll lead the way, and well, I will also make it, you can help me if you wish".

With that said they went through the corridor until they then arrived at a spacious modern kitchen, it was heaven for Jungwon and Sunghoon, who hadn't had access to such a big amount of food in a pretty long time. They were just looking around admiring all the food, jake laughed at them and their expressions, "Anyways, I'll make breakfast, are pancakes ok?. Both of them nodded enthusiastically and watched marveled at how Jake made the dough. 

While Jake was cracking the eggs they were joined by Jay "Good morning everyone, Heeseung will be joining us in a moment", Sunghoon blushed a little bit when Heeseung's name was mentioned, his brother noticed this and laughed, he had no idea who Heeseung was but his brother must have met him yesterday, and well who was he to make Park Sunghoon blush. Then the said person entered the room, "Heeseung hyung good morning" jake said calmly while stirring the mix, "Good morning Jake, the pancakes you are making smell delicious".

Sunghoon's heart was surely playing with him.

"Thanks hyung". Everyone watched as Jake fried the pancakes which were looking delicious, Sunghoon stared at heeseung again, Jungwon grinned. A sound was heard as another figure entered the room, the attention of everyone shifted to the newcomer. It someone Sunghoon and Jungwon were yet to meet.

"Ni-ki you joined us!" Jay shouted rejoicing himself, everyone seemed so happy that the said boy had come. The boy was pale, paler than Sunghoon had ever been, that was the first thing both brothers noticed. The boy was wearing a shiny red ring along with a pair of black jeans, and a white jacket. Needless to say, the boy didn't look very happy. He smiled, but sunghoon had this lingering feeling that the boy wasn't actually happy, anyways he just smiled back, as courtesy.

"Hi, I'm ni-ki, nice to meet you," said the boy introducing himself with a weak smile again. Sunghoon and Jungwon then introduced themselves, they shook hands and ni-ki proceeded to sit next to Jay. Leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Well the pancakes are ready" Jake announced, everyone celebrated as Jake served them fluffy pancakes. The boy named ni-ki whispered something to Jay, who hugged him in response, the boy grabbed his plate of pancakes, thanked everyone, and then left. 

"Umm so Sunghoon-ah what are your powers," said heeseung while munching some pancakes.

"Oh! Controlling Ice I think, it is the only thing that I can kind of do, like manipulate ice, create it, I don't know much about controlling it though" said Sunghoon sheepishly, then his powers brought memories of what happened the previous day "Jay I am sorry for what happened yesterday"

"oh don't worry about it too much, I would have also freaked out if a random dude approached me like that in the middle of the night. By the way, we need to have a duel one day " he said in a way that was funny, but Sunghoon couldn't help but feel nervous.

Still, everyone else laughed.

"Jungwon-ssi what about you? what are your powers"

"Umm I don't know, unlike Sunghoon I don't have pretty defined powers like manipulating a specific thing. I just can like levitate things and move them and occasional balls of energy, which aren't very powerful". Jungwon looked a bit defeated as he said that, lowering his voice as he ended the sentence

"Oh, I thought you had already passed through your power presentation"

Jungwon didn't know what was power presentation was so he asked "What's power presentation?"

"oh, when you are a kid you have what we call baby magic, but then power presentation comes and you get like your definite power"

"oH, and how do you know when that happens?"

"There is no precise way of knowing, every presentation id different, and you normally acquire control of an element, or well something, it's hard to explain, magic has its own mysteries"

Jungwon looked at the floor, for some reason he didn't like how it sounded. Jay who was looking at the younger didn't fail to notice this, so he tried comforting the boy "Hey it's ok, Ni-ki still has baby magic too, don't worry too much about it,". Jungwon smiled, showcasing his dimples, as what Jay said had made him feel better. Everyone cooed seeing his dimples, especially Jay, Jungwon looked so cute. Then everyone continued eating their pancakes, going silent while doing so.

"So, you said you were going to explain what was enhypen today," Sunghoon said breaking the silence. Everyone else remained silent, as there seemed to be tension regarding the topic. Then Jake cleared his throat and started explaining. "We are enhypen, well the place and us, that is what we call it at least, it is a bit confusing"

".All of us have special powers, that is in fact the reason why we are here together and well, we aren't superheroes or anything like that, but we have been trying to stop 7PR, " when he heard that name Sunghoon felts a wave of chills going through his body, jake noticed this, he had too lowered his voice as he mentioned the name of the organization

"which well you must have already heard of, and well I guess you know what they do and have done. We have been trying to stop them, and they have also tried to get rid of us, and ....." jake stopped talking, the atmosphere became gloomier "they captured one of us". Jake looked like he was about to cry as he spoke, so Heeseung continued "The reason why we invited you here was that we wanted you to join us to help us if possible, you are like us, your powers you can help us to stop them, we are not forcing you or anything, we won't kick you or anything if you don't want to, but it would be nice if you decided to help us. We really want to stop them and .."heeseung stayed silent then looking at the eyes of the younger.

Sunghoon felt guilty, all eyes were on them he didn't want to refuse to help the others, but he knew the people who had been trying to hunt them for such a long time belonged to 7PR. Jungwon was looking at him as if asking what should they answer. Sunghoon felt guilty they had done so much for them despite only knowing them for such a short time, and he was refusing to help them just because he was a coward.

Then someone engulfed him into a hug, it was heeseung, "it's ok, you don't have if you don't want to, don't worry", heeseung looked at Sunghoon in the eyes, Sunghoon looked in his eyes, they were so pure, they were fighting for a good cause, and he could tell by the eyes of Heeseung, he looked at them, those deep brown eyes. "Jungwon do you want to join them?" His little brother nodded excitedly, Sunghoon looked at Heeseung's eyes again, "we will be helping you then"

Heeseung engulfed Sunghoon into a hug again. Everyone clapped. "Umm heeseung, there is a problem though, we don't know how to use our powers yet". 

"Don't worry about it we will help you" said Heeseung with a reassuring smile, Sunghoon couldn't help but blush again. 

After that everyone washed their dishes, and Sunghoon and Jungwon were told to rest, they could start teaching them about magic later in the afternoon. Both brothers nodded, the others had agreed that Heeseung would help Sunghoon while Jay could help Jungwon. Sunghoon was already excited about the lessons, there was something special about Heeseung, something which he couldn't describe with words, but nonetheless, he liked the feeling. He was looking forward to spending time with the older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this chapter hasn't been the best, I have been full of homework this week, I promise to make next week's chapter better.


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say, time passed quickly, at least for sunghoon. After leaving the kitchen, Jay asked him whether he had seen the individual practice rooms, SUnghoon looked dumbfounded, he then was told that the extra door in his bedroom was for that. The older offered to help him use the room, Sunghoon gladly accepted. Before leaving, Jay back-hugged Heeseung, and Sunghoon couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy.

At Sunghoon's practice room when they opened the door there was emptiness, "Is this the practice room?" asked the younger. "Yep, but you can turn it into anything you want, look" Jay cleared his throat and said "I wish for a temple", suddenly the floor started shaking, it seemed like the scene of an earthquake in a movie, the floor was falling, scared Sunghoon went towards jay and jumped onto his back without thinking it twice.

Jay just levitated, Sunghoon looked at him, he was confused Jay could fly?. "you can fly?!" "Yep," the other laughed at his dongsaeng funny face, who jumped awkwardly out of Jay's back, admiring now the temple around them. "My powers are related to sound, and well I can fly, I don't how that is related though, Heeseung says I should study about the properties of sound, but I prefer to experiment." Sunghoon looked at him in awe.

"Sunghoon-ah can you fight!?" Jay said making a ball of what Sunghoon guessed was sound energy in his hand. SUnghoon smiled to himself, he could prove his capacities.

"Bring it on". Jay launched the ball of magic to sunghoon, who blocked it with an ice shield.

"Not bad!" laughed Jay as he started levitating, going in a circle around Sunghoon who attempted to freeze him. When Jay completed the circle a bubble engulfed Sunghoon, who tried freezing it but it was of no use.

Jay landed, grinning at Sunghoon, "don't worry I'll let you out, eventually, this is just for the fun". Sunghoon scoffed, he had been beaten easily, maybe if he was trained. Jay was doing his victory dance, it was funny to watch Sunghoon had to admit it, if he ever got to be better than Jay and beat him he had to do the same. "Jay let me out!"

"Maybe later" answered the latter while laughing

"Jongseong-ah are yo-, what are you doing?!" Heeseung had entered the room and had found Sunghoon trapped in a sound bubble. Heeseung quickly raised his hand, the bubble turned on fire, Sunghoon was terrified, to say the least, he was kind of scared of fire. He closed his eyes when he opened them, Heeseung's eyes were looking straightly at him. When their eyes met, it felt like the whole universe had stopped, heeseung gave Sunghoon a hand to help him get up, this pulled the younger out of his trance. 

"What were you thinking Jay?"

"Don't worry hyung we were just playing". Sunghoon nodded embarrassed, as it was apparent he was the one that lost.

"oh". Sorry for interrupting then, Heeseung laughed nervously. "Tell me when you are done, I will show Sunghoon around"

"We already finished, actually, Jay beat me, I think that was apparent" Sunghoon had answered nervously, interrupting Heeseung. "Then let's start now, Jay wanna come?" "Sure, why not?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right after breakfast heeseung had offered to wash Jungwon's plate, Jungwon accepted, he was tired, he left for his room, his head was still pounding. The fact that unlike his older brother he didn't have a very good memory didn't help much. damn it, he should have gone with him. Oh but if he went with him he would have ruined his little "date", he laughed at the thought, he wasn't sure with which guy had his brother left, but he was sure his brother liked one of them. Jungwon made a mental note to tease him about it later.

After giving a few turns and walking lost through the corridors Jake found him, or he found Jake who knows. 

"Oh right, you still don't know the place well"

"Nope, I still don't, it's pretty big"

Jake laughed at the answer " Don't worry, I'll give you a tour later, Heeseung told me he was going to give a tour to Sunghoon, so I thought he would also give you a tour, but well, I will make myself helpful. Where are you heading now anyway?"

"I'm tired so I was heading to my room, but I got lost". Jungwon wasn't by any means a tall person, but neither was he short, so he was surprised when Jake crouched beside him and turned around offering to piggy ride him. He just climbed onto him, Then Jake started running around playing while he carried Jungwon. Jungwon didn't consider himself a kid, he was going to be 17 soon, but he still enjoyed it, yet Jake seemed like he was having even more fun than him, maybe some people never stop being kids on the inside. Jungwon wanted to be like that when he grew up.

After "landing" on the door of his bedroom, Jungwon and Jake parted their ways, and so when he opened the door Jungwon threw himself on his bed, his muscles started aching, he took a nap to ease his pain, which had started out of nowhere. When he woke up, his muscles tensed, then he saw light, funny he thought. Wait, what? Light coming from his chest?!! Jungwon started shouting frantically.

Someone burst into the room after hearing his screams, Jungwon guessed it was Jake, but he was in too much pain to actually distinguish well, and plus there was a fricking ball of light consuming him. The person was standing still, while the ball of light consumed Jungwon, Jungwon cried for help, but the person looked frozen, then he mumbled something and went running out of the room. Jungwon felt betrayed. Pain going through his body, Jungwon didn't think he would die like this, hell he didn't even think he was going to die in the first place. 

A crowd of people entered his room, they were making a fuzz, yet their screams were mumbled by the light somehow, which somehow didn't allow him to hear them well, suddenly Jungwon's pain was eased. His world became calm again, and now he was falling asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So much for spending time alone with Heeseung thought Sunghoon, he had wanted to get out of his comfort zone speaking to the older one alone, he was a very shy person in general, and well he thought that would have helped. He had a weird attraction towards the older, and he felt that the best way to deal with it, was to interact with zHeeseung. Yet he was wrong, as Jay had proven to make things much easier, cracking frequent jokes, and making the atmosphere lighter, to the point where they seemed to have known each other for like forever. They were almost done with the tour and were actually going to the library for what Jay had called "trivial mismanagement of time" and heeseung studying. While they walked through the halls, Jake approached them running with a terrified look on his face, he excused himself as he attempted to go by, but Heeseung grabbed his hand. 

"What happened"

Jake was practically out of breath, "Jung- won light presentation ni-ki". Sunghoon didn't understand a thing, but Heeseung quickly replied "I'll go for him". He gave a look at them and said "Go to your brother's room he will need you, don't worry everything will be fine, I'll bring help in a sec". As he said that Sunghoon was pulled by Jay along with Jake, who was really tired, and at this point, Jay seemed to be dragging him. 

When he arrived at his brother's room he was filled with utter worry, he shouted his brother's name frantically, Jungwon was being engulfed by a ball of light and was clearly in pain. Jay flew upwards and attempted to touch the ball of light, in an attempt to destroy it, but it had sent a wave of energy throwing everyone back. Sunghoon wanted to fire spells too but he was afraid of harming his brother, so he was just worried, and feeling useless for not being able to do anything for his brother.

At that precise moment Heeseung appeared with the mysterious boy named ni-ki, they were holding hands, heeseung gave him a reassuring nod, and then the boy raised one of his arms aiming his palms at the ball sending a wave of energy, that didn't harm them in any way unlike the one thrown by the magic light. Ni-ki raised then both hands and started making a gesture with his hands as if he was molding a sphere out of clay, then he muttered something. 

The ball engulfing his brother began to slowly lose its brightness, and Jungwon visibly relaxed as he drifted into sleep and then his brother started floating towards the floor, Sunghoon ran toward the spot on the floor, where his brother landed slowly, he was so relieved to see him asleep. then looked at look at ni-ki and thanked, him the boy smiled weakly again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Heeseung saw Jake running towards them, with a terrified look on his face, an endless amount of possibilities of the worse things that could happen crossed his mind, to get rid of his thoughts he grabbed Jake's wrist and asked him directly what had happened. "Jung- won light presentation ni-ki". Heeseung quickly understood, Jungwon was probably going through his power presentation, he remembered that some presentations where more troubling than others, to the point they could kill the owner, so he told Jake and the rest of them to go to the room to try helping Jungwn if possible. In the meantime, he would go for ni-ki.

Heeseung ran through the corridors until he arrived at the said boy's room, he knocked softly, and then opened the door himself, ni-ki probably wasn't going to open it. When he entered ni-ki was writing something in a book, "What do you want hyung"

" Ni-ki, please we need you, Jungwon is going to his presentation and he needs help, please". Ni-ki could be quite moody from time to time, Heeseung didn't blame him if he was in his place he would also be, yet ni-ki wasn't like that, he knew it was just all his emotions overflowing through him in a negative way. After hearing that Ni-ki stood up quickly but fell in the process of doing so. Ni-ki would never refuse to help anyone, and heeseung knew that, he felt like a proud brother thinking of that. Heeseung grabbed him before Ni-ki hit the floor. "The ring," said ni-ki as he attempted to stand up pointing to the red ring on his desk, Heeseung quickly gave it to ni-ki, and he was able to stand up again as if nothing had happened

"Are you ok?" Heeseung threw a worried glance at the boy, maybe he was right when he said his time was near; again he felt sorry for him, he shouldn't be asking the same question every time he met him, it would only make the younger feel worse.

"Yeah, let's go to Jungwon's room" Ni-ki grabbed Heeseung's wrist and teleported to Jungwon's room. There everyone was on the verge of crying. Heeseung gave ni-ki a nod, and Ni-ki performed his spell, saving Jungwon in the process, he would never fail to be amazed by the younger's magic, and yet again, he also felt sorry and guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter^^  
> Take care, and let's help the boys get their first win on Sunghoon's b-day


	5. Chapter 5

After about 30 minutes after the inciddent Jungwon woke up, almost everyone surrounding him, which made him feel a bit disoriented and confused. As jungwon sat up he was embraced by his older brother, he hugged him back." Are you ok?"

"Yeah, what happened to me?" He asked confusion evident in his eyes as he checked his surroundings and looked back at his brother.

"Apparently you had your power presentation, it didn't go very well evidently, but thankfully you are ok," Jay said while looking at the younger, he didn't know the younger much, but he wanted to be his reliable older brother, those dimples of his were forcing him to, so he had settled for being there for him when he needed him.

"Really!, then does that mean I can control ice now?!" Jungwon shouted excited looking at his hands in admiration.

"Who knows, you don't know what your powers are yet, it could be anything" interrupted Jay caressing the youngers hair.

"There's a spell for knowing, Jay can help you, I taught him how to do it, when you are ready though, because maybe right now you want to rest" Heeseung replied

"Yeah, I'll rest for a bit, then Jay hyung can help me" replied Jungwon with his signature smile while looking at the other people in the room.

"Yeah......."Jay nodded nervously, he didn't remember the spell. Curse himself for not paying attention to Heeseung that day. Heeseung smiled and said, "So Jake you should go and eat with Jungwon owing to the fact you haven't eaten yet and it is almost 3 o'clock, umm so Sunghoon are you ready to train?"

\---------------

"Sunghoon are you ready to begin your training?". heeseung asked. Sunghoon nodded nervously. After leaving Jungwon's room they had gone to the general practice room which seemed somehow bigger than the personal training room. Heeseung had adapted it to look modern and he hadn't failed in that aspect. It had a big dome with small windows that allowed to see a bit of the space, which was a pretty sight due to the countless stars. Apart from that, there was a transparent table in the middle, where Heeseung had placed a couple of books. finally, there was a huge screen on the other side of the room. 

"The first thing before teaching you defense spells and how to control your magic is to learn how to harness your energy, which is easier while meditating. Now you better sit down, I say that because some people take longer than others and if you are going to take long it is better you are sitting. These energy balls will help you to not only dominate simple spells, but they will also help with more complex spells later on" 

Sunghoon then proceeded to sit. "Okay, now concentrate on your hands and since you have told me your power is ice, think you are in a cold place, focus on how that cold place is being made by you, you are its creator, and when you feel you have gained enough concentration or feel a tingle in your hands focus on making a ball with your hands Like this". Heeseung closed his eyes and molded a ball of fire

"Wow, that looks so cool!" "Thanks" Heeseung blushed a little the younger was cute, there was no denying that. Or perhaps he was in need of more cute people in their home." Do it as if you were molding a sphere with clay"

The younger nodded and followed closely Heeseungs instructions, after a few minutes he felt something tingle between his fingers, so he began forming a ball, he heard Heeseung clapping, so he opened his eyes and was happy to see his teacher smiling proudly and a ball of magic in his hands. "I did it!" he shouted excitedly making the ball disappear.

Heeseung hugged him, Sunghoon blushed but hugged him back. "I'm sorry I'm just very affectionate," apologised Heeseung who had noticed that Sunghoon had been forzen for a while after being hugged, he broke the hug feeling he had made the younger feel uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it, I like and appreciate your attention, my dear senior," said Sunghoon with a grin. "Gosh you are making me feel old" laughed Heeseung.

"Aren't you the oldest here?" 

"Yah you brat respect your olders"

After that, both of them were laughing together, and the lesson was very fun, Heeseung was like a burst of energy, Sunghoon enjoyed his company and the way he taught him. He could in fact affirm it had been a very productive evening too because he had learned to make shield, turn the energy spheres into cute ice sculptures, and other ways of attacking apart from just freezing people.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So hyung how is the spell to find my powers?" Jungwon inquired with a smile. A smile that made Jay feel guilty.

"So about that, Ummm... we will need to go to the library to find out" Jay answered with an awkward smile." because when Heeseung taught me the spell, I was a bit distracted"

"Oh, ok..... Can you piggy ride me there then?" Jay looked at the younger in confusion

"Sunghoon told me you could fly" Jungwon showcased his dimples again in an attempt to convince Jay. He had noticed how his hyung looked at him when he showcased his dimples. How could Jay deny this cute guy's request? Jay smiled back.

"Hop on" replied Jay while crouching to allow Jungwon to climb to his back, after that, they set for the library. It was a fun trip, Jay took the opportunity to showcase some of his tricks while flying giving turns in the air that made Jungwon scream with joy.

At the library, Jay told Jungwon they would be searching for a book called "Discovering Magic: volume 20". It wasn't the first time Jungwon saw the library, but nonetheless, he was still mesmerized by it, there were tons of books. There were many tall shelves, so tall that Jay would need to fly to reach the books in the upper parts of the shelves.

The fact that the book had so many volumes scared Jungwon, but still, he decided to make the search more fun, since apparently, this could last a long while. "The one who doesn't find the book is a rotten egg, and if I find it first you will have to piggy ride me for the rest of the week" after saying that Jungwon rushed to search for the said book in the lower parts of the shelves

"Yah! We never made a deal" replied Jay, yet he still found himself searching for the book like crazy. 

Both of them were roaming all the books around, making a mess.

"Found it" shouted Jay in victory

"damn it; I was looking forward to those piggy rides," jungwon said with a pout

" Don't worry, I will still piggy ride you but not every time for the whole week, you don't weight as much as jake"

Both of them laughed. "The spell, hyung" then said Jungwon impatiently when they both stopped laughing" "Oh right!"

Jay opened the book looking for the index, then he flipped through pages of the book until he found what he was looking for. Jay whispered some words under his breath while closing his eyes and then raised both of his arms making his palms face Jungwon, who just looked at the older a bit scared. After Jay performed the spell jungwon, felt something heavy in his hands. He looked at them and noticed there was a small plant in a glass bead.

"Oh cool a glass bead, I didn't know the spell did that, anyways your powers seem to be related to nature, cool! by the way, you should keep the glass bead, I bet it will be helpful, we can ask Heeseung later"

Jungwon just nodded and stared at his glass bead in awe, it was pretty, and the plant was constantly changing so it was mesmerizing for both males to watch. Both guys found themselves looking at the glass bead for a long time.

\--------------

After a fun evening, they all decided to have dinner, this time they had pizza, Jake enjoyed passing time with the new guys, it was fun, especially with Sunghoon, the younger had something in him that made sparks in his heart, but he wasn't ready to admit that. Maybe it was because of Sunghoon's handsome face, well who wouldn't fall for it? Anyway, right now Sunghoon was a brother to him and by the little Jake knew of him he felt sorry for him. It seems these days you have something for which to feel sorry for everyone including yourself. It is not nice, but Jake guesses that was how life works. One day it will be better he reminded himself as they all ate pizza together.

"So how was training?" Heeseung asked while not taking his eyes off his pizza, he was indeed hungry.

"Fun" replied Jungwon with a glimpse of laughter, Jay chuckled too they had indeed had a lot of fun. Jake wished he could have joined them, but he had to practice his spells himself, he wanted to get better and apart from that he had been working on his project. 

Throughout dinner they talked about the training in general, Jake told them about the spells he had been practicing and everyone was happy to know Jake had been having fun too. After dinner, they put the dishes in the dishwasher, and everyone headed to their rooms. Well, just Jungwon and Sunghoon. Jungwon because he had been instructed by Sunghoon and Sunghoon because he just wanted to rest. Jay, Heeseung, and Jake stayed in the kitchen.

"When do you think they will attack?" asked Jake

"I am not sure if they are in a good position to attack right now"

"I disagree with you on that point, the starling wouldn't have warned us if it hadn't seen them near."

"Gosh, you are right we better have a plan ready anyways"

"How about we decide tomorrow right now it's late, and the starling said it would still be in a while"

"Yeah, but even if they don't attack we need to go find them to get Sunoo."

"Precisely"

"Yeah. Umm also there is this thing that has been on my mind lately apart from the whole starling thing, today I saw ni-ki and I.."

"Yeah, I know I have seen him too"

"He has been doing a lot of enchantments to stop it but every day and even with the ring he looks so weak"

"We should talk to him, at this point if the curse doesn't end him he most likely will end himself"

"Don't be so negative, let's help him in the ways we can, we have talked enough today, I think it would be better if we went to rest."

Heeseung stood up and started heading for his room, Jay stood up to follow him but Jake grabbed his hand. Jay looked at him confused.

"I am sorry to interrupt your whole crush thingy there is something I want you to help me with" 

Jay was a bit annoyed by the first part of Jake's sentence, but who was he to deny the younger request, Jake was a good guy, relatively. He could tease him about Sunghoon later.

Jake guided him to his room where there were a few gadgets laying on his desk, Jay found the interesting, a blue flame on a glass bead caught his attention 

"Hyung look what I made," he said pointing at a map of the spaceship on his table which showcased the magic the had been used recently by Heeseung and Jake. "Isn't it cool? Anyways I wanted to ask you if you could make a ball of magic for me to store in a bead so that this map also showcases the magic you have done recently."

"This looks cool Jake, I must admit it but I don't want you to track my magic".responded Jay trying to not make the younger feel bad." I won't track your magic if you don't want to but it works with magic, and to make it stronger I wanted to ask for an energy sphere from you"

"Oh well, I guess I can help you then"

\-----------

Ni-ki sighed, none of it was working, he should have probably given up on it a long time ago, the waves emitted by the necklace could have just been nothing. He went to his drawer and took out the golden necklace he had been treasuring for most of his life, the said object seemed to always occupy his mind lately, even more than his own decaying health. He brought the necklace to his chest, tears falling from his eyes, as clouded memories came back. After a while he stopped, he was tired of trying pointless spells, that where nowhere near solving either of his problems.

He knew the red planets would be aligning soon, which meant the red stone in his ring would lose its magic abilities and therefore the spell he had cast wouldn't be working and that meant he was going to be miserable. The worst part being he couldn't be exactly sure of when would it be happening, as it varied each year. Tired of speaking with himself he went to bed he could work on both things tomorrow

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

6-year-old ni-ki was teleporting around the garden in the castle, he was playing with his brother K, who was chasing him, running to each place in the garden where the younger teleported to.

" You are never catching me hyung!" Said ni-ki between laughs as he appeared and disappeared in opposite parts of the place.

"You brat, I won't let you eat dessert if you don't stop teleporting" K replied panting but in a joking manner he loved his little brother dearly, but chasing him was tiring.

"I want dessert!" Said ni-ki appearing suddenly behind his brother, who tried to grab him once and for all, but the younger made an ice barrier.

"Seriously?" 

Ni-ki laughed and melted the barrier and began teleporting around the garden again.

"Fix the roses Ni-ki-ssi, or you are not having dessert, I am talking seriously this time". K warned as he stopped chasing the younger, who pouted and replaced the flowers that had fallen(due to being frozen) with new ones he made flourish.

" Good boy, now let's see what there is for dinner" K kneeled so that ni-ki could hop on to his back and they could go to the kitchen together. When they were going to the dining room the castle suddenly trembled." Hyung what was that?" Ni-ki asked fear evident in his voice as he hugged his brother tighter. "I don't know...." the castle trembled again, now you could hear people screaming. 

People who worked at the castle were now fleeing it as if they were running for their lives. Between the screams, K thought he heard "they are here, we are all going to die". K was afraid his suspicions were true, he dropped ni-ki, he made a magic teddy bear and gave it to him, ni-ki looked so confused and scared, his eyes misted over. " Go outside find someone to help you preferably Heeseung or Hanbin if you see them, just obey, I will be back, I promise". K went running towards the place everyone was fleeing from, everyone had already left at this point though.

There were bodies of people seemingly dead as he approached the throne room, where they were the 6 gifted apprentices, being trapped by an energy shield. They were signaling him to go out, and he caught the message but then he saw his parents laying seemingly dead on the floor. Tears flooded his eyes. He went running towards them.

"Prince I see you have decided to join us" K looked behind 7 people in suits were behind him, they had been hiding when he entered as if waiting for it, he knew he was doomed. He quickly freed the apprentices and made a huge barrier that allowed them to scape, they all left, then he was about to go out too but his huge shield began shrinking and craking, with all the spells being fired by the people in the room. He knows he had to magically hold the barrier or else the apprentices would get caught, he was very powerful but 6 against one wasn't a fair fight. 

One of the people, the leader was wearing distinct clothing from everyone else, instead of the black suit, he was wearing a red one, and K knew exactly why, he was behind everyone else and was conjuring a complicated enchantment that would probably be the one that kills him. At least his brother and the apprentices would survive, his barrier wouldn't last much time, and he couldn't come up with a plan to escape.

"Hyung?" K turned to his side to find none other than his little brother standing there holding his teddy bear. In despair he made a protective barrier for his brother before anyone could send him a spell, sacrificing his own, the spells hit him, and his brother's cries were the last thing he heard before passing out.

As ni-ki cried, he practically exploded A bunch of energy released like an explosion the younger which knocked the 6 people attacking them, just as he released his unintentional spell, the person who had been conjuring the complicated enchantment fired at him, a jet of bright blue light with a slight tinge of green colliding now with a jet of sky blue light coming from ni-ki made, both sources of magic clashed generating another explosion

Anyone seeing it would have been impressed. And there was indeed someone watching. The oldest among the gifted heeseung had returned to the site and found both sources of magic colliding with a bang like a cannon blast, leaving ni-ki and the attacker unconscious on the floor. A small jar tied to the necklace of the attacker shattered, a red small dragon coming out of it, which flew to the child and entered his chest.

Heeseung had run back to the room after hearing the cries, he arrived and saw the two sources of magic colliding, his protective ring shattered, it was probably the last one. Seeing the red glowing dragon coming out of the small broken jar he went towards the young boy unconscious on the floor first, he grabbed him and checked if he was still breathing, he still was. 

Then went to the older one, K, and checked his pulse, he felt nothing, he started shaking the older frantically even though he was not breathing he heard footsteps coming, tears flowed through his eyes, he had been close with the other, who was always there to helo him. He couldn't carry K, he was physically unable to, he fleed with the younger with tears falling through his eyes as he headed towards where the spaceships where located, his friends were waiting for him there.

He couldn't carry K, he was physically unable to, he fleed with the younger with tears falling through his eyes as he headed towards where the spaceships where located, his friends were waiting for him there  
They entered with the help of Jay's bracelet, which made the spaceship identify them. They all settled in the spaceship and left the planet, unsure of what were they supposed to do next. It was a sad sight, they were all kids, and were practically obliged to leave the planet to survive.

Ni-ki then woke up he hadn't watched all of the events of that day, but he was somehow was able to dream about what had happened, all the events in his dream confirmed by Heeseung. It wasn't the first time he'd had that dream, it gave him shivers. The dream makes him feel sad and even guilty, he cried silently. He looked at his necklace, then he heard the clock strike twelve. He cursed as immense pain showered him, the planets had aligned, wasn't it supposed to be in a few weeks? He was now shaking he shouted, Heeseung was a light sleeper, hopefully, he wouldn't be far away and hear him, he winced in pain. His lungs were burning, his head hurt horribly and his body felt like it had been struck by a train on fire.

\-------------------------------

After being sent to his room by his brother Jungwon actually took a nap, but then he woke up feeling restless so he settled for having a walk around the spaceship, he was getting lost through the halls until he heard someone shout across the door he was conveniently passing by. It was scary it sounded like someone was dying.

Worried, jungwon entered the room, and there he saw the blonde guy in clear immense pain, wincing, he gasped in horror. The person started coughing intensely until blood came out of his mouth, you could hear someone speaking in a very deep voice, it was probably something in another language, it sounded like an enchantment. A red glowing circle started surrounding ni-ki, a symbol being carved in it, at this point Heeseung was panting at the door as he entered the room running while Jungwon was frozen on his spot. 

Red and black glowing smoke started leaving the youngest chest, as a transparent red bubble engulfed him. A red light started taking over the room, when Jungwon watched Heeseung mixing the contents of a few flasks in a beaker when his other roommates including his brother arrived to the room. Jay quickly went to help Heeseung mix the potion he was doing, and Heeseung ordered Jake to search for a golden necklace. Meanwhile, Sunghoon and Jungwon just stood there unsure of how to help.

"found it" Jake shouted and took the necklace to Heeseung who put it in another beaker which was over a bunsen burner. The substance quickly started boiling and changed color. Another shout was heard this time Ni-ki's eyes were wide open and glowing red, more smoke started leaving his body as a pattern started to be drawn around the red transparent bubble. 

Heeseung drank the substance in which the golden necklace had been and then a golden light covered him, he got near the bubble scared, his steps trembling as he got near but was able to pass through it, he gulped, the golden light surrounding him losing intensity, then he gulped scared and put Ni-ki the golden necklace. Then the light, the bubble the circle, everything disappeared being swallowed by Ni-ki, it was a creepy sight, a horrible scream was heard from the youngest, then he ended up unconscious.

Everyone stayed quiet, Heeseung plopped to the floor, he was extremely tired. Jay went towards where the potions had been, he then grabbed a tall and slender white bottle with a black label, he removed its cap and then poured some of its white content onto his hand, which he then rubbed softly on ni-ki's forehead. Jake then took an IV from a closet and connected it to Ni-ki's palm.

"It is as if each year the days in which it happens get closer each time," said Jay with a sad and worried face. Almost everyone in the room nodded. Jay helped Heeseung stand up, it was as if entering the red bubble had drained most of his energy out of him, to the point Jay was even helping him stand up. "Hyung it's ok, I can stay in charge and make more of the potion when it happens again," said Jay as Heeseung leaned on him. 

"Hyung, it's better if you take Hee to his room, I can stay for the time being. SUnghoon Jungwon, we haven't told you how to handle this, so it's better if you go to your rooms."Jake said trying to comfort everyone. Sunghoon wanted to help, too but right now all of them looked very tired and stressed, so he settled for asking how to help in the morning. On their way to their dorms, they were quiet.

\--------------------------

Jungwon woke up at 5 by another shout and a wave that gave him shivers, he went running to Ni-ki's room, when he arrived, he found Jake panting on the floor, kneeling, he was pale.

Jungwon used a kettle to serve some water to Jake, by then Sunghoon and Jay arrived so they were helping Jake who was a bit pale. Jungwon passed the water to Jake and help him drink it. "Jake go rest with Heeseung I will stay now. Rest well, Heeseung still hasn't recovered completely, Sunghoonie can you accompany him please?". "Sure"repled the aforementioned. Jungwon decided to do something nice for everyone, and even though it was still early he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for everyone, he figured out it was the best he could do until they told him how to help. He made some omelet with mashed well- seasoned potatoes. He wasn't used to cooking but he did a very good job in his opinion.

Then Sunghoon entered the kitchen with Heeseung around 6, they were both pleasantly surprised when they found the food ready on the table. "Thank you so much you didn't have to do all of this Jungwon", Jungwon smiled, while his brother rubbed his congratulating him. "It's ok, I figured it was the least I could do to help. How is Jake?", 

"Umm, he is better but still a bit drained, Sunghoonie helped him a lot, thanks for that" explained Heeseung patting Sunghoon. "No problem, I also just wanted to help", said Sunghoon blushing, glad to be receiving a compliment from the older. Everyone smiled and started eating, the atmosphere was a bit tense because both brothers wanted to ask about ni-ki, but felt it was kind of uncomfortable since it could have been something private, that the older wouldn't be comfortable talking about

Then heeseung interrupted "Guys I forgot to tell you but today we are landing on the Artemisian planet to get some food and supplies, so you can come with us to help," said Heeseung with a tone of nervousness. "Sure," both brothers said at the same time with a smile they were glad to help in some way, their prior thoughts, however, their previous hadn't left their head yet. So the meal was quiet. Heeseung wasn't unaware of this so after a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Ni-ki's situation is kind of complicated to explain" the brothers looked up."Telling you everything would take a while, especially considering the fact that you guys were running away most of your lives, so you aren't aware of what was happening throughout the galaxy. We believe it was about 8 years ago when he was cursed, the day his parents were killed, at least that was what we were told by an oracle, the next year after we left in this ship together he started getting weaker and weaker, until what you have witnessed today happened in a much smaller scale, it was just as if he was being possessed, everything turned red and he was floating unconscious, yet none of our magic could solve it. So we went for help and that is when we were told he had been cursed.

Some experienced healers managed to get him out of that trance state, but they said it wouldn't last long. So we enchanted a ring that would avoid this, the ring is made of a special stone that keeps his enchantment working, it comes from a faraway solar system that is very unstable. The said solar system's planets align around every year, and that is when the magic stones from these planets lose most of their magical properties. but since the system is very unstable the times in which the solar systems aline have been shortening, so we can't know exactly when they will aline. We don't know what the curse is since the elders weren't able to tell us, but when the enchanted rock doesn't work, what you have seen today happens, and each year it gets worst, as if the curse progressed.

What we did today is something we were taught by the elders, with a rare combination of potions with materials from all around the galaxy we enchant an object to which he has an emotional attachment to and that was forged in his home planet, and with that, the curse doesn't have an effect for a few hours"

\------------

"Jay are you sure you can stay alone? I can stay with you if you wish" Heeseung asked looking at Jay, a look that made Jay coo because he appreciated how much the older cared for him. "Don't worry hyung I will be ok, just get the supplies we need" the older nodded and hugged Jay tightly, the other blushed. "Let's get going then," Jake said, everyone nodded and so they got off the spaceship, it had been a while since they had been to the Artemian planet, in Heeseung's opinion it hadn't changed much, it was still very pretty and had a peaceful vibe. 

Heeseung discharged one of the cars that were in the garage of the spaceship and then helped everyone get in. It was like one of those jeep cars used in safaris, it was very practical because it could also fly and had an infinite saving compartment, with made it useful for buying supplies "This planet is really pretty, what was it called?" asked Jungwon who was looking all around being marveled by the beautiful scenery since they had landed in a valley. "Artemian planet, yeah I know I like it too, we are heading to a local market by the way". 

They went through the valley, Heeseung driving, they started at a normal pace, but then the vehicle took an insane speed to the point it seemed they were in a car race. Jungwon and Jake screamed in joy, looking around while they went through the valley and reached an outdoor market. 

The grass was Eden-green and thigh-high to a thrush. The mountains in the distance had peaks decorated with white snow on the top. A neon-blue ribbon river ran through the center of the valley. A party of yolk-yellow ducklings scattered floating around, this along with some magical creatures, and a few pixies looking at them from the distance.

On the other hand, unlike Jungwon and Jake who were having fun Sunghoon was clutching for dear life to the car, when they stopped and Jungwon turned around and saw his hyung he laughed. "hyung you ware such a baby, let me take care of you" Jungwon proceeded to hug Sunghoon, Jake and Heeseung giggled at the sight, whereas Sunghoon was red as a tomato.

"If you guys want anything just tell me, we have practically an infinite budget", he then showed them his credit card. Sunghoon and Jungwon gasped "Wasn't that card supposed to be only for the royal family?!" asked Sunghoon worried. "Well, surprise, one of us used to belong to it, nobody will know though, the card can be disguised", Heeseung smiled making the card look like a common one. "Daebak!" exclaimed Jungwon. But that didn't leave the brother's mind at peace. What had made them be here if they were part of the royal family, and which of them was a member of it. 

They shopped for some groceries, medicine, and a few materials Jake needed for his projects. Jake was walking around with SUnghoon telling him about a funny anecdote when he saw someone he thought he knew, he pulled Sunghoon away to hide from the person. 

"Jake what's wrong, "asked Sunghoon worried, some moments ago he was practically joking with Jake and the older's expression had practically changed completely. " I think I saw someone I know, wait". Jake's fingers began glowing as he sent examined the area for new sources of electricity, his face suddenly lit up, he had noticed something

"They are here, we can get him back, let's go for Heeseung and Jungwon". Sunghoon stopped Jake from running, he didn't understand, his face was more than enough to make Jake explain. "Remember the guy I told you about, Sunoo" "Yeah, why" " I think the spaceship I sensed is where they have him trapped, the guy I just saw, worked in that spaceship," Sunghoon 's mouth formed an o shaped as he understood, "Let's get Heeseung and Jungwon then," said Sunghoon excited. They both ran for Heeseung and Jungwon, who were getting some berries."Hyung a spaceship has landed here, and I think, I think this is where Sunoo is, we can get him back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, sorry for being absent for so long, I just didn't know what direction the fic was supposed to take, and apart from that then came the holidays, Sorry if you waited too much. I made a longer chapter to compensate .BTW Sunoo will finally appear in the next chapter finally 🥳. TYSM for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this fic, it would mean the world to me if you comment. Also sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language.


End file.
